


Deny, Deny, Deny

by creamyfilling



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Infidelity, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyfilling/pseuds/creamyfilling
Summary: Santana can't believe Brittany would date Sam Evans of all people, so Sam sets out to remind her what he has to offer.
Relationships: Sam Evans/Santana Lopez
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	Deny, Deny, Deny

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one kind of has similar kinks and the same pairing as my last fic but it's for another exchange, so I don't make the rules. This was originally something I wrote with my friend Sarmaren as part of an RP, but I adapted it because one of the prompts requested happened to be this one, so if there's some awkward flow or moments in places, just go with it.

After Santana's pathetically obvious display earlier with her new cheer squad, Sam had opted to keep his distance from the angry, jealous girl, but when she sent him a text, he couldn’t help but show up like she demanded, just to rub it in a little.

She had been pissed, and judging by the daggers she had shot at him during her performance, most of her anger had been directed at him instead of Brittany, and Sam knew Santana well enough to know she'd seek him out in private to try to scare him off. 

But if Santana really thought she was going to be able to intimidate him, she had another thing coming because he wasn’t the same push over he was back when they dated.

"You fish-lipped, girlfriend stealing motherfucker!" Santana shouted as soon as she burst into the choir room, forcefully slamming the door behind her and heading straight towards the blonde boy. "You think it's okay to take someone else's girlfriend? Or are your lips slowly taking over not only your face but your brain as well?" 

She was towering over him as he sat in his chair, her chest heaving slightly with rage as she glared down at him, waiting for him to say something for himself.

But Sam sat completely unphased. "First of all, I didn't _steal_ your girlfriend, you broke up with her months ago," he started off, obviously not mentioning the fact that he had fucked Brittany a couple times before their break up. Santana didn't need to know that. "And second of all, make all the tired lip jokes you want, Brittany certainly doesn't mind them when I'm going down on her."

"Obviously she likes them, they remind her of mine. But unlike you, my lips actually go with my face and don't make unsuspecting birds believe that I’m the frog they want for dinner," Santana shot back, moving in even closer to him. "Besides, I've kissed you, not much going for you." 

Obviously she was lying, because as much as she loathed to admit it, Sam was actually a really great kisser - for a _boy,_ at least - but she’d die before she ever told him that.

"Funny, I don't ever remember her screaming _your_ name when she was coming," Sam countered with a crooked smile, delighting in how easily Santana was getting worked up. It never was hard to get under her skin, but it didn't take a genius to know which buttons to press to get the fastest results. 

He reached out to tug on Santana's ridiculously short dress, only to have his hand slapped away. “Hands off the merchandise, Trouts.”

"What was _your_ excuse then?” he asked, ignoring her rejection. “I don't seem to recall any complaints from you either. About my lips or anything else. I actually seem to remember it being the exact opposite."

Santana tensed at the reminder of their very short lived relationship - and the couple times they hooked up after that. She crossed her arms and glared down at him even harder, hating that he was right; besides Brittany, no one had a tongue game quite as strong as Sam.

"I’m a good actress, what can I say? Boys like you always need the ego boost because you can’t eat pussy like men," she played it off with a lie and patted his shoulder condescendingly. She could see that she was slowly starting to get to him; he might have looked calm and unbothered, but his eyes had darkened just a bit at her denials. "You and I both know that you're just a pit stop for Britt until I come back."

Sam's lips twitched at Santana's words, but his smirk didn't falter, knowing she was watching his reactions just as closely as he was watching hers, both of them looking for the slightest sign of weakness to pounce on. 

Sam was preyty sure he'd already found hers, though. Santana really was always _so_ easy to read; ignoring her comment about Brittany for now, Sam honed in her other comment. 

"And just how many _men_ have eaten your pussy since me, Santana?" Sam asked in put-on innocence, tilting his head as he watched her grind her teeth and narrow her eyes. "Because I'm pretty sure you were supposed to be dating, or at least pathetically pining over, Brittany for like 90% of that time, so I'm just curious." Not giving Santana time to spit out some bullshit lie or insult, Sam pushed himself to his feet and stepped towards the girl when she subtly moved backwards a few feet. "Because you can’t fake your body’s reaction and you came _way_ too hard on my cock for you to deny how much you liked it now," he taunted, eyes running over her body before landing on her barely covered tits, his smirk growing more knowing. 

Santana moved back as Sam got closer, something in the way he was leering at her caused her stomach to feel heavy. Sam had always been kind, even when she was horrible to him, but as he stood in front of her, easily towering over her small frame, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe she had pushed him too far this time.

"I loved Brittany. I still love her," she insisted, her voice a lot softer than it had been since she walked into the choir room, but she quickly recovered and continued more forcefully. "The things Britt can do, that _any woman_ can do, is nothing compared to your inadequate dick." 

Santana was full of shit, Sam knew that. 

He'd heard all about her hook ups with Puck and Finn and the rest of the football team. Santana was a bigger cock slut than even Brittany was, and no matter how many times she claimed she wasn’t really into any of it, nobody was buying it. 

Sam had no doubt that Santana loved Brittany, as much as Santana Lopez could love anyone but herself, but he also knew she couldn't help herself.

Yet knowing she was all talk didn't stop Sam from getting irritated at her words. He thought he had moved past it, developed a thicker skin that helped him brush off Santana's constant insults, but here he was, letting her petty, obviously false, words get under his skin.

But they didn't hurt him like they used to, they just made him angry, made him determined. Not to _prove_ himself to Santana, because he was positive she remembered damn well how good a fuck he was, but to get her to admit it. 

To admit that he fucked her good, that he could fuck _Brittany_ better than she could.

"I think you're mixing me up with Hudson," Sam said dismissively, stepping closer to Santana until he was pinning her against the piano. "It's understandable, you did fuck so many of us, it must be hard to keep track of it all." Holding Santana's gaze, Sam positioned his jean clad thigh between Santana's legs and played with the strap of her dress, smirking when her breath caught. "Sounds like you need a little reminder of what my dick can do."

Santana's eyes narrowed as Sam boxed her in. His thigh was dangerously close to rubbing against her center and she didn't know how to react to his advances. Usually she would just kick the guy in the crotch and walk away, but this was Sam, she was sure he was all talk and no action, like he usually was; that he was just trying to claim Brittany and save some of his dignity.

"Get away from me, Beibs," Santana warned him and shoved his chest, but not hard enough to actually move him. She probably could if she really wanted to, but she didn’t try again for some reason. "You're fucking crazy if you think that we're having sex ever again."

Even as the words left her plump lips she could feel heat spreading throughout her as Sam's strong body pressed against her own. Sam wasn’t really wrong about anything he accused her of and as she let herself remember the times they had together, she could feel herself getting wetter.

But she loved Brittany and Guppyface had ruined it and the stubborn side of Santana chose to focus on that.

Despite the verbal protest Santana threw his way, Sam wasn't blind, and contrary to popular belief, he wasn't stupid either. He could see the way Santana's body was reacting to his advances; the hitch of her breath, her dilated pupils, her nipples becoming more pronounced against the skin tight material of her dress…

Santana could deny it all she wanted, but her body seemed to disagree.

"See, now why don't I believe you?" Sam pondered out loud, loving the way Santana was so obviously at a loss right now. He didn't think he'd ever seen her look so small, especially not because of _him_. Having that power over her right now just made Sam's dick harder. "Maybe it's because these don't lie." 

He brushed a teasing finger over one of her hard nipples, just barely able to give it a squeeze before she was slapping his hand away.

“Sam,” she warns again, weakly.

He swiftly grabbed hold of the hand Santana was trying to push him away with, and Sam used his other hand to dip between their bodies, easily making his way under her dress. Santana hissed and whined but didn’t try to push him off again, just like he expected.

"You're _soaked_ ," Sam taunted, running his finger through Santana's slick folds before teasing her clit. "I knew you wanted me."

"S-Sam." Santana tried once more, part of her wanting to protest further, but not being able to get anything but the boy’s name out.

She could feel a deep blush creeping up on her skin, the embarrassment of Sam knowing how turned on she was despite herself was too much. 

"As pathetic as always," Sam tutted with a taunting smirk, just as his fingers buried themselves inside of her. 

It had been so long since she was filled by more than slender fingers that Sam's thicker ones felt bigger than they probably were.

A whimper escaped even though she tried to keep it hidden from the blonde boy, but then his fingers were gone and she watched in mortification as he held up his digits for her to see; they were shiny with her juices and he pushed them into her mouth so she could taste just how much she wanted him.

Santana was so lost in the action that she didn't notice that Sam had unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants until she could feel his hard cock push against her stomach and she felt like she had to at least put on the appearance of an objection to save face.

"I'll fucking cut it off," she hissed, but of course he didn’t buy it.

"Let me guess, with the razor blades you keep in your hair?" Sam laughed darkly, leaning forward until his mouth was against the shell of Santana's ear. "Stop fighting this, Santana. You can’t tell me you don’t want this when you’re not even wearing panties.”

Sam nipped at her earlobe before he licked up the side of her neck, rutting his hardening cock against Santana's stomach as the girl moaned at his actions. 

He sank his teeth into it, swiftly lifted the bottom of her dress over her ass. Gripping an asscheck, Sam continued rutting against Santana until his cock slipped between her closed legs, her slick arousal quickly covering his shaft and aiding his thrusts.

For the first time in her life, Santana truly didn't know what to say or do. 

Sam's thick cock was slowly rubbing along her slit, her own wetness soaking his shaft each time he thrusted against her. Her clit was throbbing and even though she didn't want to, Santana angled her own hips enough so every move Sam made caused his dick to grind against it.

Santana was still wondering what the hell she was supposed to do when Sam all but ripped her dress off her body, leaving her completely naked except for her high heels. Sam still had most of his clothes on, his jeans and boxers still around his ankles and it made her feel even smaller in front of him.

"I don't want you," she finally got out, but even _she_ didn’t believe her own words. 

And just like all of her other weak protests, Sam ignored her and she suddenly found herself on top of the piano. The shiny wood was cool against her heated skin and she fell back on her elbows as Sam stood between her spread legs.

He smirked knowingly at her as he kept rubbing his cock against her slit. The smirk turned into a full on grin when he stopped his movements and instead slapped her clit with the head of his cock and her hips buckled against him and a whimper left her pouty lips in response.

"I don't think your pussy agrees with you, Lopez," Sam taunted.

The wet slapping sound of Sam's hard cock against Santana's soaked pussy was the best music that the choir room had heard all year, and Sam thought his own moan might have been even louder than the one Santana wasn't able to bite back.

Sam's smirk grew the wetter and louder Santana got, and especially at how obvious she was being. She still wouldn't verbally admit it, but she already seemed to have given up hiding just how much her body wanted his dick. 

He had expected a bit more fight, if he was being honest, but he wasn't complaining. Seeing Santana spread out on the piano like this, legs wide, pussy leaking and ready, dark eyes and a scowl on her face... The power went straight to Sam's crotch and he was _done_ teasing.

Giving Santana's wet folds a few more slaps, Sam ran the head of his cock through them until he was at her hole. 

"I bet you're so fucking tight now," Sam mused, pressing his tip against the contracting walls and barely poking inside. "How long has it been since you've had a real cock inside you, Santana?" 

But without waiting for her answer, Sam pressed forward, sliding the full length of his shaft into Santana's tight pussy.

Her body tensed the second Sam's cock was pushed inside of her and she gritted her teeth; she wasn't used to the size or feel of a cock in her snatch anymore and she’d forgotten how big his was. 

Giving up protesting, all Santana could bring herself to do was glare at Sam and mutter, "you're a fucking asshole," in complete submission and defeat.

Sam only chuckled and changed the angle of his thrusting a little and the painful movements quickly changed to pleasurable ones as she adjusted to his cock. 

He pushed his entire length into her, hitting places that hadn't been touched in so long and Santana had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep the moans in. He was fucking into her hard and deep, and Santana cursed herself for already feeling the familiar coiling in her stomach. 

Her body was sliding on top of the smooth piano and she had to grip the edge with both hands to keep from sliding off. It felt good, really good, to be pounded by a fat cock again, but there was no way she was ready to admit that.

But as guarded as Santana tried to be about her feelings, her face always gave her away, and Sam could clearly see just how well he was fucking her. 

And even if he couldn't, he sure could _feel_ it.

It had been a while since Sam had fucked Santana, but he was pretty sure all the signs were the same no matter the girl, and Santana was close to coming already.

"Jesus, Lopez, do you always come this fast around dick or am I just fucking you that good?"

Santana’s whines and protests were expected, but they held so little weight when they came out all breathy and panting like that, so Sam just smirked down at her, biting his lip as he swiftly pulled his shirt off and hooked it around Santana's neck to draw her closer to him as he fucked deep into her.

" _Oh my God!_ " she cried as Sam started brutally plowing into her.

Santana could feel her pussy tightening even more in response to Sam's deep thrusts and her hands gripped his wrists hard when he kept pulling her closer, her nails digging into his pale skin as she tried to keep her body from falling off the piano.

She moaned loudly, the pleasure of Sam's hard fucking too good to remember to try to keep quiet and scowling. She just needed to keep herself from coming around his cock and maybe she could still keep some of her pride intact. 

But keeping the impending orgasm at bay was easier said than done, especially since the fire in her abdomen only seemed to spread by the second.

"That's all you got, tough guy?" was the best attempt she could make at the moment.

Sam smirked at Santana's challenging taunt, appreciating the irony of her words just before she locked her legs around his hips and pulled him even closer against her, clearly wanting his dick deeper.

He really couldn't figure out why she was protesting so vocally when she didn't even seem to be attempting to hide the way her body was responding to his thrusts. It was like she didn't even know what she wanted herself, and as much fun as this game was for Sam, he kind of wanted her to make up her mind so he could hear her say the words.

So summoning more willpower than he knew he possessed, Sam reluctantly brought his thrusts to a pause and leaned away from Santana, pulling his cock out of her until just his tip was still in her clenching hole and started rubbing teasing circles on her needy clit.

The sounds it drew from Santana were inhuman and went straight to Sam's dick, and it really took everything in him to not just go back to fucking her.

Because as close to coming as Santana was, Sam was too, and he was kind of calling her bluff here with this game of chicken. Luckily for Sam, he was pretty sure he was hiding his desperation better than she was.

"Come on, Tana," Sam taunted, his finger moving up and down, up and down, sending visible shivers through Santana’s tense body. It was just enough to keep her on edge, but not enough to push her over. "Tell me again how much you don't want this. Just say the word and I'll stop."

Santana wanted to slap him into oblivion as she let out a noise that rumbled deep in her throat, but instead she just glared up at him in disbelief as Sam smirked down at her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Santana demanded as she started to try to slide her body back and forth on the piano, wanting to get more than just the head of his cock back inside her pussy.

Sam was amused and annoyed at Santana's little stunt, but mostly annoyed. 

As hilarious as it was that Santana was so obviously getting off on his dick, it was more annoying that she totally ignored what he told her to do and just did what she wanted, like always. 

Santana Lopez always did what she wanted - _took_ what she wanted - and never even thought to ask. Hell, she was back in Lima because she thought she could just take Brittany away from him, and Sam was fucking sick of it.

Sam's body reacted instinctively for a moment, thrusting into Santana a couple times before he realised what he was doing and stopped. 

Keeping his hips still, Sam's glare turned hard and he stopped teasing Santana's clit, abruptly pulling his cock all the way out of Santana so that her pussy was completely empty and ignored, just like she'd tried to make him feel more times than Sam could count.

Santana immediately whined at the loss but Sam did nothing but glare down at her, hand absently stroking his cock to keep himself hard for when Santana finally fucking listened to him and did as she was told. 

"Beg me," Sam instructed her, voice cold. Santana's desperate eyes narrowed at him, disbelief on her face, and Sam cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. "All you had to do was tell me how much you wanted it," Sam reminded her, eyes drifting down to Santana's empty pussy, dripping and desperate to be filled again. "But since you tried to just take what you wanted from me _again_ , now you have to beg me. _Beg me_ , Santana." He gave her clit three more sharp slaps with his cock. "Beg for my cock and maybe I'll make you come harder than you have in years."

"I won't fucking beg, Evans, I don't need to,” she swore, even though her voice wavered. "You really think I need your dick to get off?" 

As the words left her mouth, her hand started to travel down her own body; if Sam wasn't going to make her come, then she'd just have to take matters into her own fingers.

Santana leaned back on one elbow as the other hand quickly found her dripping, stretched hole and she pushed two fingers inside herself. 

She moaned loudly as she moved her fingers in and out, a satisfied smirk on her lips as she looked up at Sam as her walls started to clench around her fingers and she easily started to rub her clit in tight circles with her thumb.

The sight before her was more arousing than she would ever admit: Sam was stroking his cock, muscles were clenched and he looked so angry as he watched her fingers bring her closer and closer to coming.

Sam stood frozen for a few moments, his anger at Santana's defiance immediate, but his arousal at the sight outweighing it at first.

There was just something about the image of Santana Lopez, legs spread and pathetically fingering herself in front of him that made Sam's cock throb in his hand. She was clearly desperate to come, desperate because of _him_ , and as hot as the sight was, Sam would be damned if it wasn't _him_ that finished the job.

Finally breaking the trance, Sam stepped forward and forcefully took a hold of Santana's wrist, stopping her fingers and pulling them away from her cunt. "I don't think so, Lopez," he hissed, squeezing her smaller wrist in his hand before she pulled it away with a hiss of her own. "You don't get to come until I make you."

Keeping their gazes locked and one hand on his cock, Sam replaced Santana's hand with his own, moving his fingers in much lighter and slower circles than she had been doing; teasing her and drawing it out and stopping before he pushed her too close to the edge.

He was driving her crazy, Sam could tell by the way Santana's eyes darkened and her body writhed, and he just knew she was close to giving in.

“ _Sam._ ”

"Come on, Santana, I know you want to come,” the blonde boy encouraged. “All you have to do is beg me. Just beg for my cock, and I'll fuck you so good and fill you with so much cum, you'll be begging for seconds in no time. Come on, Santana, be the little cumslut I know you are, come on, come on, come on..."

The touch was too soft, stopping her orgasm and then slowly building it up again until she was right at the edge and then he’d stopped again; Santana could feel her resolve fading as she once again felt her orgasm slip away.

"Sam, come on.” Her head fell back and a whimper replaced whatever she was going to say when Sam started to circle her clit again, just as slow as before. Her body was straining, shaking and tensing as the heat in her stomach built up again, and when she was moments from coming Sam stopped once more. "Fuck, just let me come, please let me come, Sam, please please _please_." The words were out before she could stop them. And once she had started it seemed impossible to stop. "Please fuck me, make me come all over your cock. _Fuck!_ I want you to fill me up so badly, just _please_ fuck me, Sam."

Santana barely heard Sam's triumphant chuckle as he shoved himself back in. He was balls deep inside of her and Santana wasn't sure how to handle it, let alone pay attention to anything else going on at the moment. 

She was coming within a few thrusts, a loud scream leaving her lips as her body tensed on top of the piano. She fell back as her body shivered from Sam's deep thrusts, her orgasm rolling over her in waves and all she could do was give in to the pleasure.

After fucking Brittany endlessly for the past month, Sam had developed pretty awesome stamina and staying power, so if he _wanted_ to, he could totally last longer, but Santana Lopez had been _begging_ him, and her pussy felts so fucking good squeezing and spasming around his cock, and he didn’t want to wait any longer to fill that sweet cunt up with a fresh load of cum.

So he didn’t, and with a few more sharp thrusts, Sam was coming too, burying his cock deep into Santana's pussy and exploding, a long stream of sticky cum shooting out of his slit and filling Santana up.

"Do you feel that, Santana?" Sam grunted as he spurted into her, his shaft expanding around every shot he released. He could feel the warm thick cum already pushing up against the sides of his cock, his huge load too big to all fit inside Santana's pussy and ready to come pooling out the second he unplugged her. "How does it feel to have your pussy stuffed full of cum again? I know how much you love it, and it's apparently been way too long since you've felt like this, hasn't it?"

Santana seemed too blissed out to answer, and as much as Sam would have loved to stay buried in her snatch for a bit longer, he wanted to see his cum drooling out of Santana's fucked cunt just a little bit more, so he reluctantly pulled away to watch the thick river immediately flow out of her.

He committed the sight to memory and took a few pictures just in case he ever needed the reminder before Santana finally got enough of her bearings back to sit up. 

The expected vitriol never came and instead of denying anything, Santana carefully hopped off the piano and pulled Sam into a kiss. He was surprised to say the least, but it didn’t take him long to very enthusiastically kiss her back

“Lose the clothes, Evans,” Santana mumbled as she pulled away from the kiss, tugging at his shirt and looking down at his pants and boxers around his ankles. “I’m gonna need you a lot more naked for round two.”

The fact that Santana had somehow managed to turn the tables so quickly and hold the power once again didn’t escape Sam’s notice, but considering she was wrapping her fingers around his cock to keep him hard enough to fuck her again, he obliged with a smile. 

He’d just have to get it back for round three.


End file.
